My Love Never Ends For You
by americanidolfreak
Summary: Just a little sad story about Harry and Ginny during and after the final battle. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

My Love Never Ends For You

_**Just a sad little story about Harry and Ginny.

* * *

**_

Curses flew everywhere on the grounds of Hogwarts. Ginny could distinctly see the Hagrid's house was on fire. It reminded her strongly of her fifth year. She turned back towards the fight and saw Bellatrix Lestrange trying to hit Hermione with a cutting curse. Ginny yelled the Ruducto curse at the Death Eater, making her to shriek in agony and fall to the ground. Hermione nodded at her sister-in-law and began to fight again.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom, and everybody looked towards the Quidditch Pitch, or where the Quidditch Pitch was moments before. Everybody saw the shimmer of a dome around two figures.

"Harry," Ginny muttered, and she started to run towards it, but her brother, Ron, held her back.

"Let me go, Ron!" she yelled, struggling against her brother.

"No, Ginny! I promised Harry I would keep you and Damnit to hell I'm going to!" Ron yelled, and he threw another curse at a death eater.

Ginny stopped struggling and started to fight off the Death Eaters again. There was another boom and all of the Death Eaters dropped to the ground, holding their marks on their arm.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked towards where Harry and Voldemort were fighting. The dome had disappeared and both wizards lay 20 feet apart from each other, not moving.

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed and, despite her brother's protest, she ran towards her husband.

She fell to her knees when she reached him. His face was covered in sweat and he was holding his stomach. She lifted his arm to see he had been stabbed. She looked over at Voldemort to see a similar wound in his chest, right directly at his heart.

Ginny turned back to her husband. "Harry, please, hold on. We'll get you help. We'll take you to St. Mungo's," she said, trying to hold back the tears.

"Gin…I…I don't think I can," Harry whispered. Ginny choked back a sob.

"Please Harry! Please try for me," she said. Harry closed his eyes. Ginny sobbed and whispered, "Please."

Harry opened his eyes again. "I'll try," was all he said.

"Ron! Hermione! Hurry, we have to get him to St. Mungo's!" Ginny said. Hermione conjured a stretcher and they carefully put him on it. Ron, pulled out his emergency portkey and muttered "St. Mungo's," and they were gone.

* * *

**Two Hours Later…. **

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Mrs.and Mr. Weasley had been waiting in the Intensive Care Unit (ICU) waiting room for two hours when a healer finally came up to them.

"Doctor, how is he?" Mr. Weasley said. The Healer sighed sadly.

"We've tried hard, but he has lost too much blood. He's alive, but barely. I think it would be best if you went and said your goodbye's at this time," the Healer said.

Hermione choked back a sob and held on to Ron. Mrs. Weasley teared up and Mr. Weasley hung his head down. Ginny just fell to the ground . She sat there until the Healer told her that everybody had said their goodbye's and that it was for her turn to go in.

Shakily, she headed towards the room he was in. He was in a large bed, with a moniter keeping control of his heartbeat (_**I don't know what those are called.)** _He opened his eyes when she came close. She took his hand into hers and kissed it lightly.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I tried to hold on, but I just can't," Harry whispered weakly. Ginny's eyes welled up in tears.

"Harry, I love you…with all my heart," she whispered. Harry started to cry; he knew his minutes were almost up.

"Ginny….never forget that I have always loved you. I want you to always remember that…my love never ends for you, I will always watch over you, ok? I love you," Harry whispered.

Ginny leaned forward and kissed him on the lips lightly. "I will always…always love you, Harry James Potter," Ginny said, tears leaking down her cheeks.

Harry smiled and whispered, "Remember my love…remember I will always love you,." and he closed his eyes and drew his last breath. The moniter beside his bed flat lined.

Ginny broke down and cried. Sobbing, she whispered, "I'll always remember." A group of Healers rushed into the room and ushered Ginny out of the room. Looking back at the room, Ginny saw one of the Healers cover her husband's face with a white sheet. That was all it took. She fell to the ground again and cried and sobbed. Her brother rushed to her and picked her up. Ginny curled up against her brother's chest and sobbed. Her mom, dad, and sister-in-law joined them, all mourning for the one who had just changed all of their lives.

* * *

**One month later….**

Ginny woke up a month after Harry had pasted away. She realized this and started to sob. She lay in bed and cried. Suddenly, her stomach start to feel odd and she rushed to the bathroom. She did that four times before she made it to the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley had tried to convince her daughter to move back home so she could, but Ginny refused to move out of the place that reminded her so much of Harry. She continued to live in the apartment that her and Harry had bought a few weeks after their engagement.

Ginny had vowed to herself that she would never get married, that she still belonged to Harry. She still wore her engagement ring on her finger, and never took it off.

Ginny had finally made it to the kitchen table when Hermione apparated in.

"Hey, Ginny," Hermione said. She looked at her sister-in-law. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I woke up sick. I guess I've just been so stressed out over the past month and all," Ginny said. Hermione eyed her suspiciously. Ginny being sick sounded to her that she was….

_Oh Gods, she may be, _Hermione said shocked.

"Do you want to go over to the Burrow and eat some breakfast? Molly's cooked up a big breakfast." At the mention of food, Ginny's stomach churned again and she dashed towards the bathroom.

"Oh no," Hermione muttered, and she followed her up to the bathroom. Ginny was setting beside the toilet holding her stomach and crying.

"Ok, Ginny, we're going to St. Mungo's," Hermione said, and she lifted her sister in law up. She held on to her tight and they Disapparated to St. Mungo's.

There was a Healer at the desk who looked up at the two women. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, my sister-in-law woke up sick this morning," Hermione said, as a Healer conjured a stretcher and put Ginny on it and took her up to the examining room. The Healer who asked what was wrong got a clipboard.

"How long has she been sick?"

"She said she just got sick this morning," Hermione said. "I fear she may be pregnant."

"What is your sister-in-law's name?"

"Ginerva Weasley-Potter."

The Healer looked up. "Harry Potter's wife?" Hermione choked back a sob at the mention of Harry's name and nodded. The Healer also looked as if she were going to cry. "You may go up and see your sister-in-law now," she said. Hermione thanked her and headed towards the room Ginny had been taken to. The Healer wiped away a tear and settled back behind the desk. If she was pregnant, Ginny was going to have a rough time ahead.

Hermione knocked on the door. A Healer opened it and Hermione asked if she could see her sister-in-law. He smiled and let her in, and then closed the door to give them some privacy. Hermione looked over at Ginny. She was crying slightly.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, touching Ginny's shoulder. She looked up at her and whispered,

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

_**Uh-oh! Poor Ginny, she's up for a hard time. Don't forget to review, people!**_


	2. Chapter 2

My Love Never Ends For You

Chapter 2

_**Hey, guys. I have decided to update this mournful story. You know, I Live Previewed this after I posted it and read it and I cried! It's kinda bad when you cry over your own masterpiece. Well, actually, this story will only be at least 5 chapters long; I don't want to make it long and multi-lengthy, cause I already have three multi-chappie stories as it is!**_

_**Last Time…

* * *

**_

"_Ginny?" Hermione asked, touching Ginny's shoulder. She looked up at her and whispered,_

"_I'm pregnant."_

"Oh, Ginny," Hermione said softly. Ginny's eyes welled up in tears. Hermione sat beside her and Ginny flung her arms around her sister-in-law, sobbing.

"What am I going to do? Harry's not here, and, and-" Ginny sobbed.

"Ginny, you have us. You have your family to help you through this," Hermione said through her own tears. Ginny nodded and let go of Hermione, wiping her eyes.

The healer came back in holding a clipboard. "Ginerva, it seems that you are at least two months so far," the healer said. "But there is something else you should know."

Ginny looked up at the healer? "Sir?" she said.

The healer looked at her with a hint of sadness. "You're going to have twins, Ginny."

Hermione gasped in surprise, and Ginny her hands on her stomach. Tears started to form in her eyes again, and Hermione put an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close.

"In a way I want to say congratulations, but I know that you wish Mr. Potter were here to share it with you. For that, I am sorry," the healer said sadly. Ginny nodded and got off the bed she had been setting on. She and Hermione walked towards the place where they flooed in.

"Are you going to the Burrow?" Hermione asked her softly. Ginny shook her head. "Tell Mum I'll be there later on today, maybe," Ginny said. Hermione nodded.

"I guess you don't want me to tell anybody," Hermione said.

"I think it would be best if I did," Ginny said. Hermione nodded again. "But where are you going?" she asked again.

"To visit his grave," and the flooed back to the apartment.

Hermione flooed back to the Burrow, where Mrs. Weasley asked where they had been. Hermione told her that Ginny said she would be over later on, it depended how she was feeling. Mrs. Weasley understood and went to wake up the rest of her family.

* * *

Ginny pulled the car over near the Potter family plot. It was in Godric's Hollow, the place where Harry's parents lived. Opening the gate to the grave yard, she walked over to her husband's grave.

Kneeling down in front of his grave, she read the headstone.

_Harry James Potter_

_July 31, 1981- October 31, 2001_

_Loving friend, _

_husband and hero_

"Hey, Harry. I found out some news I think that you would have been proud of. I'm pregnant. With twins, no less. I know that if you were here right now, you'd be jumping with joy. We'd probably be at mum and dad's right now, being congratulated," Ginny sniffed and wiped away the tears. "But instead, I'm standing here at your grave, telling you. I know that you are looking down on me everyday, and it hurts so much each day, knowing that you aren't going to be there with me, helping raise our children. I'm sure that you would made a wonderful father, Harry. And I know that when our kids get older, that I am going to tell them how much of a wonderful person you were."

Ginny stood up and took her wand out. She conjured a rose and laid it on the headstone.

"Right now you're probably with your parents, Sirius, and Professor Dumbledore, wishing you could be here with me. But fate had a different plan for you. But why? You were only 20 years old. Why did fate take you away from me? I know that you are probably happy with your parents, but I need you. I love you Harry. You told me that your love would never end for me Harry, and I believe it. I just wish that you were here to share the happiness I hope to have with our children." Ginny turned around headed back to the car, wiping the tears away. She never noticed the ghostly figure of her husband desperately wanting to call her back.

* * *

When Ginny got home, the first thing she did was go to the floo. Taking some of the Floo Powder on the mantle, she stuck her head in and said, "Remus Lupin's place."

Remus was in kitchen of the cottage he bought after he married Tonks two years ago (the werewolf laws that banned people like him from getting married had been lifted after Dumbledore died.). He looked surprised when Ginny's head popped in the fireplace.

"Ginny! What a surprise! What can I do for you today?" he said. He noticed that it looked like she had been crying.

"Do you think that you and Tonks could come over for a few minutes. I need to tell you guys something important," she said. Remus nodded and said, "We'll be over momentarily," and Ginny's head disappeared.

She sat down on the couch as the floo flared up and Tonks and Remus came out. Tonks went and hugged her and Remus followed her suit. They set opposite of her.

"What did you need to tell us, Ginny? Are you alright?" Remus asked, concerned.

"Hermione took me to the doctor's this morning. I wasn't feeling good. The doctor took some tests and I found out that I am pregnant," Ginny said. Remus and Tonks looked at her with a mixture of sadness and happiness.

"With twins," she finished. Remus moved to set beside her and Tonks sat on her other side. They both put their arms around her and she began to cry.

"Harry would have been proud," Remus said quietly. Ginny nodded and cried harder.

"I miss him…so much," she sobbed. Tonks and Remus also had tears in their eyes; Harry's death seemed to have taken an impact on all of them.

"Have you told your parents yet?" Tonks asked, letting Ginny go. She shook her head.

"Do you want me to floo her and your dad to come over?" Remus asked. Ginny nodded. Remus walked over to the fireplace and yelled, "The Burrow," and disappeared. A few minutes later Molly and Arthur Weasley appeared and rushed to their daughter. Molly wrapped her arms around her daughter like she used to when Ginny wanted to tell her something.

"Remus said that you found out something today?" Molly said. Ginny sighed and said, "Mum, I'm two months pregnant with twins."

"Oh my darling," Molly said, and she hugged her daughter tightly as Ginny started to cry again. Arthur joined the hug as well, holding his daughter close.

Molly didn't want to ask the question, but it came out anyway as she said, "Harry would have been the father to, wouldn't he?" Ginny sobbed and nodded her head. Molly's eyes filled with tears.

"Don't worry, dear. We'll get through this. You're a Potter now, and you're just as strong as Harry was," Arthur said. Remus and Tonks quietly said their goodbyes and went back to their cottage, leaving the Weasley parents to set with their daughter.

* * *

_**Urg, my hands hurt like crap, man. I've been typing on this story, the Power Within (and that chapter still isn't finished), the Rent story, and that stupid story I just posted a few hours ago. Of course, Harry Potter and the Production of Rent (which I am abbreviating to HPPR) won't be updated until I can get my bloody hands on that movie (which should be in about 45 minutes when my mom and dad get home from work, cause I am going to beg them to take me to Wal-Mart (ah the joy of having a 24 store) to buy that movie!)**_

_**Oh, andthe little mention of Harry'sghost after Ginny was leaving the family plot, you'll see more of Harry in the next chapter-did you think I forgot about him so quickly? I killed my hero! How could I?**_

_**PLEEZ REVIEW, AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS!**_


	3. Chapter 3

My Love Never Ends For You

_**I know that I said on the Author's Note on the Power Within that I wouldn't be updating any of my stories until I got back from the beach, but I went ahead and wrote down the rest of my plot for this story. It is now 6 chapters long. Hopefully I can get this story wrapped up before this Friday, and then I will only have to worry about the other multi-chapter stories. **_

_**For now, here is chapter 3.

* * *

**_

After the Weasley parents left, Ginny tried to put something in her stomach. She then sat down with a small notepad and started to plan out what she needed to get in the future. She wrote for almost a half hour, and when she finished, she wiped all the eraser shavings and looked at her list:

_Crib-big enough for two_

_A changing bed_

_Paint _

_Diaper bag_

_Baby accessories_

_Diaper bags_

_Outfits _

_Baby naming book (discuss with Mum, Dad, Hermione, ect.)_

_Two high chairs_

_Two baby seat for the car_

Ginny looked at her list and closed the notebook. The list would probably list when she saw Hermione tomorrow. Sighing and yawning, she headed to bed, the past few hours events running through her mind.

* * *

**Later that night….**

_Ginny found herself in a well-lit room that reminded her of the Gryffindor Common Room at Hogwarts. Wondering why she was there, she turned and started to head to the fireplace. She noticed a lone figure setting on the couch in front of the fireplace. He looked very much like-_

"_Harry?" _

_The figure turned around and smiled at her, causing Ginny to gasp in surprise. It was indeed Harry._

"_How is it possible? You're dead," Ginny said, reaching to touch his hand. She was surprised when she felt solid. Harry looked at her and she flung her arms around him, sobbing._

"_Ginny, just because I am dead doesn't mean I can't look upon you," Harry said softly, the two of them setting on the couch. "I was with you earlier, you know."_

"_You mean at the graveyard?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded sadly. "Harry, I miss you so much. Why did you have to go?" she asked, crying slightly._

_  
"It was just my time," Harry said softly. Ginny nodded and looked up into his bright green eyes. _

"_What do you think about the twins?" she said. _

"_You were right. I would have-I _**am **_proud. I just wish I could be there with you in person rather than present," Harry said. Ginny wiped the tears from her face. _

"_Ginny, I want you to promise me something before I go," Harry said, standing up; his time was almost up._

"_Anything," Ginny said. _

"_Promise me that you won't keep our kids from the Wizarding World like my family did. Promise me that you will tell them about me," Harry said._

_Ginny's eyes locked with his. She smiled and hugged him with all her might. "I promise," Ginny whispered. Harry tilted her head up toward him and he kissed her lightly. _

"_I'm always watching, Gin," he said and she woke up._

Ginny opened her eyes and looked around. She could feel a new peace around her. She now knew that Harry was looking over her and the family. She also knew that she couldn't spend the rest of her life mourning. She had two children on the way! Looking at the clock, she saw it read 9:30 A.M. She got out of bed and threw on some clothes and headed down to the kitchen.

She figured that she should keep her vision of Harry to herself, so after a quick breakfast, she went to the floo and said, "The Burrow."

She landed in the living room. Brushing off the soot, she yelled, "Mum! Where are you?"

"In the kitchen, Ginny," came her mother's voice. Ginny rolled her eyes and thought, _I should have known._ Her mother practically lived in the kitchen.

"Hi Ron, Hermione," Ginny said, entering the kitchen. Ron and Hermione were always at the Burrow it seemed. Fred and George lived in the apartment above their shop. Bill and Fleur lived in France with Fleur's parents, and Charlie was still living in Romania (Percy doesn't matter, the stupid git.)

"Ginny dear, what brings you here today?" Mrs. Weasley said as Ginny sat down.

"I thought I would come and tell the rest of the family what happened yesterday," Ginny said.

"What happened yesterday?" Ron asked.

"You didn't tell him?" Ginny asked Hermione. Hermione shook her head.

"It wasn't my place."

"What?" Ron said.

"I'll tell you when Fred and George-"

**_CRACK_**

"Arrive," Ginny muttered as Fred and George apparated in.

"Good morning, Gin-Gin," Fred said.

"Yeah, morning Ginny," George said, giving her a hug.

"Ok, Ginny, Fred and George are here. What were you going to say?" Ron said. Hermione stomped on his foot.

"OW! What was that for?" Ron said angrily.

"Fred, George, Ron, yesterday I went to the doctor and found out something," Ginny said quickly. They three brothers nodded. "I'm going to have twins," she said, smiling. Silently, she thanked Harry for letting her get through this.

"Twins?" Ron said. Ginny nodded. She was then found herself in a group hug of her brothers.

"Finally! We aren't the only twins in the family!" George said.

"Yeah, just think, mini-Marauders!' Fred said happily. (Harry had told the twins who the marauders were in his seventh year.)

"You are not turning my kids into pranksters, even though it already runs in their veins," Ginny said playfully.

"Of course not, Ginny," Fred said.

"Besides, if you tell them all the adventures that Harry got into-" George continued

"-they'll already have so many ideas how to break their father's and grandfather's pranking records" Fred finished.

"You know, the two of you finishing each other's sentences is very annoying," Ginny said.

"But that is why you love us so dear," Fred said. Ginny smiled and sat back down, thinking that things were already starting to brighten up for the future.

* * *

_**Soooooo…..what did you all think? Let me know!**_

_**Americanidolfreak**_

_**P.S. Also, if you can think of anything else to put on Ginny's baby list, let me know in your review! The list will show up again next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

My Love Never Ends For You

Chapter 3

_**Hey guys. First off I want to thank everybody who have reviewed and all, and a really big thank you to Shaggy37, who has given me a very large list of things for the twins (which is posted at the end of this chapter)! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

* * *

**_

For the next 6 months, Ginny focused on her pregnancy. By the time she was 4 months along, people could tell she was having more than one child. She was looked like she was more along the lines of 6 or 7 rather than 4. By the time she was actually 6 month pregnant, Molly said that it wouldn't be easy for her to do a lot of things, and practically moved her into the Burrow.

When she was 8 months along, Ginny, Hermione, and Molly sat down together and looked at the baby book Ginny had gotten Hermione to pick up for her in Diagon Alley. Ginny also pulled out her notepad and crossed out the one of many things on the list. In fact, the list seemed to have grown….a lot.

"What about Andrew?" Hermione said, looking in the boy names.

"I like the name Andrew, but I don't know. Give me another name," Ginny said.

"Daniel?"

"Nah, reminds me too much of someone from Hogwarts," Ginny said.

"Anthony?"

"Maybe….I don't know," Ginny.

"Ginny, may I make a suggestion?" Molly said.

"Of course Mum."

"Well, if you have two boys, why don't you name them after James and Sirius? I'm sure Harry would have liked that," Molly said softly.

"Sirius Anthony Potter and James Andrew Potter….that way, I can use Hermione's suggestions and yours," Ginny said smiling.

"Ok, so we have two boys names, what about girls?" Hermione said, flipping to the Girls names.

"I have one picked out," Ginny said.

"What?"

"Lillian Molly Potter. Named after Harry's mum, and you, Mum," Ginny said, blushing a little.

Molly's eyes misted over and she hugged her daughter. "I love it," she said.

Hermione smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Now, if they are both girls, we need to find another name," Ginny said. "I like the name Brooke,"

"Ok, Brooke will be her first name, but what about her middle name?" Molly said.

"What about Mae?" Hermione said, stopping at a page.

"Brooke Mae Potter," Ginny said, trying the full name out. "I like it….I really do."

"Ok," Molly said, writing down the names, "We have James Andrew, Sirius Anthony, Lillian Molly, and Brooke Mae Potter. They are wonderful names, dear,"

"I thought so to," Ginny said, standing up. She was just about to head upstairs when she gasped in pain and grabbed her stomach.

"Ginny?" Hermione said, looking concerned.

"I…I think my water just broke!" Ginny gasped. Sure enough, her dress was wet. Molly jumped up and rushed to her daughter. Hermione grabbed a cup and muttered, "_Portus_." They all touched it and they disappeared to St. Mungo's.

They appeared in the Entrance Hall of the hospital. "Mrs. Potter! We weren't expecting you for another month!" a Healer said in surprise.

"Apparently the twins had other plans," Ginny gasped. The healer conjured a wheelchair and Molly and Hermione lowered Ginny into it. They all sped towards the delivery room.

"Hermione, could you go and please get Hr. Rodriguez, he should be in the staff room." the Healer said. Hermione nodded and headed towards the staff room. (Hermione was also a Healer.)

"Ginny, I want you to concentrate on your breathing. Can you do that?" the healer said as they entered the delivery room. Ginny started breathing like the Healer had shown her a few months ago.

"Molly, you may want to inform the rest of your family that she has gone into labor," Hermione said. Nobody had known she had returned. She had with her a tall man about in his 30's.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm Healer Rodriguez. I'll take care of your daughter as you inform your family," he said. Molly nodded and rushed to Apparation point. She apparated to the Ministry of Magic, where Arthur, Ron, and Bill were. She rushed to the second floor where Arthur worked.

"Molly? What are you doing here?" Arthur said as she rushed into his office.

"Ginny's gone into labor, you need to get there while I inform the other kids," Molly said. Arthur sent a note to Amelia (the new Minister) and flooed from his office to the hospital. Molly rushed up to the 5th floor where Ron and Bill worked in the Auror Department and told them quickly before Disapparating to Fred and George's shop. After making sure that Lee Jordon had control of the shop, the three of them apparated back to the hospital.

Hermione was coming out and informing the family every 15 minutes. She was just out telling the family when Molly, Fred, and George came.

"How is she doing?" Molly asked.

"Her contractions are about 45 seconds apart, and Hr. Rodriguez said that she should deliver in about 30 more minutes," Hermione said, and she rushed back in.

"They can tell that?" Ron asked dumbly.

"Yes, Ron, they can. In the Muggle World though, they don't know the exact time, but they can guess by the contractions," Arthur said. For once, Molly was glad that Arthur worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, and liked to study about Muggles.

The family waited for about 30 more minuteswhen Hr. Rodriguez came out, smiling.

"Congratulations, everybody. Mrs. Potter gave birth to a boy and a girl. You can all go and visit her up in her room in about 10 minutes," he said. Molly and Arthur shook hands with the Healer, thanking him for helping their daughter. The healer replied with, "That's what I'm here for," and he walked back into the room.

Hermione came out, smiling broadly. She said, "They moved her up to room 324, if anybody would like to go on up." Everybody headed up to the third floor.

They opened the door to see Ginny holding two small babies in her arms. The boy had unruly black hair just like Harry's used to be with bright brown eyes, just like Ginny's. The girl also had black hair, and had green eyes. The girl had more facial factors like Ginny had and the boy was just like Harry.

"Oh Ginny, they're adorable!" Molly cooed and she took the boy out of Ginny's arms as Ron took the girl.

"Did you figure out a name for them?" Bill said. Ginny smiled and looked at her children.

"Brooke Lillian Potter and James Andrew Potter," she said.

"I thought her middle name was Mae," Hermione said.

"I liked Lillian better," Ginny said, as Ron handed Brooke back to her.

"I think they are wonderful names,"Molly said, looking down at her new grandson and grandaughter.

"Ginny, can we teach them some pranks when they're older?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, please?" George said.

"Absolutely not!" Ginny and Molly said at the same time.

"Awww, you're no fun," the twins said together.

"Fred, with Ginny as their mother, do you really want a Bat-Bogey Hex from one of those two when they're older?" Bill said skeptically. Fred and George paled at the mention of their sister's curse. "Didn't think so," Bull muttered. A Healer came and looked at the family warmly.

"I'm sorry to come in a break all of this up, but I believe it's time for Mrs. Potter to get her rest," the Healer said. Everybody looked upset for not getting to see their niece and nephew longer, but they all said good-bye to Ginny and the kids. As Molly hugged her daughter, she whispered, "Harry would be proud."

Ginny smiled and said, "I know he is." Molly smiled and shut the door as Ginny closed her eyes. The Healer smiled and put the twins back in their beds and left the family to rest.

* * *

_**Yay! Ginny had her babies! I would have wrote more in-depth on Ginny's pregnancy, but….I really don't know that much about it. I know a litte from where my aunt's had their own kids (who like toannoy me to hell-all 8 of them!) and from some of the other fics I've read. Hopefully I did a good job, let me know though!**_

**_Here is the list of things, compliments to shaggy37!_**

_Bibs,Onesies(its a baby outfit they wear that covers the feet and sometimes even the head, usually worn up to and including the age of 1, sometimes all the way up to 2yrs old) Diapers, Diaper Bags, Bottles, Bottle cleaning supplies, formula, car seats, high chairs, spoons, sippy cups, stroller, cribs, baby mobile for over the cribs, baby wipes, lots and lots and lots and lots of coffee for Ginny. **Thanks so much!**_

_**Only one more chapter left, everybody! Hopefully I'll have it out before I leave next Friday! I'll try to update the others if I can find time between running my site, Bible School, and babysitting the cousins from Hell! Toodles!**_

**_P.S. Check out my profile on fanfiction for a few notices. :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

My Love Never Ends For You

_**FINAL CHAPTER! OMG! IT'S HERE! Lol, yeah this is the last chapter, but there may be a sequel! Mind you, it will be after I finished Harry Potter and the Production of RENT. **_

_**Here is the final chapter!

* * *

**_

**11 years later….**

"Brooke Lillian and James Andrew Potter! Get down here now!" Ginny yelled. The two of them rushed down the stairs and skidded into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, mum?" James said, looking worried. His mother smiled and handed them a thick envelope, addressed to them. The twins jumped for joy, knowing that it was their Hogwarts letters.

Brooke was the first to have her letter opened. She scanned it quickly and handed it to her mother, who read over it.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_It is my pleasure to let you know that you have been accepted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_The train leaves on September 1st at 11:00 A.M. Enclosed is your train ticket and a booklist for the year. Also there is a list of the materials you will need for your classes this year. _

_We wish you a pleasant summer and look forward to seeing you on September 1st._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Headmistress and Professor of Transfiguration_

James' letter was the same, but Ginny scanned it anyway to make sure James didn't feel left out.

"Congratulations, you two! You get to go to Hogwarts!" Ginny said, pulling them into a hug. When they let go, the twin noticed their mother had tears in her eyes.

"Mum? What's wrong?" Brooke said. "Are you sad because we're not going to be keeping you company anymore?

"No, sweetheart. I'm really happy for you, that's all. It's just….your father would be proud," Ginny said, her eyes tearing up at the memory of Harry.

"Do you think he's watching us now?" James said, setting at the table, Brooke following his suit.

"Yes, he watches over us everyday," their mother said. True to Harry's wishes, when the twins were old enough to understand what happened, Ginny told Brooke and James about their father. As they got older, she would tell them about some of the adventures she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione used to have. Finding out that Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione took adventures with their father, Ron and Hermione would also tell them stories about their father.

Wiping her eyes, she turned back to the kids, she said, "Who's up for a trip to Diagon Alley?"

The twins jumped up and yelled, "We are!"

"Now remember, we still have to get your things for school, but don't take anything from your Uncles. They've been trying to get me to teach you all pranks since you were 5 minutes old," Ginny shook her head at the memory.

"Yes, Mum," the twins chorused.

"Ok, everybody in the floo grate," Ginny said. They all got in the fireplace and Ginny threw the floo powder down saying, "The Leaky Cauldron!" They were gone.

They all landed in the small pub of the Leaky Cauldron. After saying hello to Tom the innkeeper, they walked out to the brick wall. Ginny took out her wand and hit the bricks. It opened up to find Diagon Alley.

Brooke and James had been to Diagon Alley many times with their mother, but never had been in many of the shops. Their first stop was Gringotts, the Wizarding bank. After getting enough galleons, Ginny and the twins walked to Ollivanders.

"Mrs. Potter! What a pleasure to see you!" Mr. Ollivander said, putting down the wand holster he was finishing. "Let me see, these two must be here for their first wand, correct?"

"Yes, this is Brooke and James," Ginny said. The twins gave the man a nervous smile and looked back at their mother.

"Yes, well let's try to find you two a wand, shall we?" Mr. Ollivander said, and he took their arm measurements, and walked back to the farthest shelves and brought back about 20 different wands.

"Let's start with the young lady," Mr. Ollivander said, and he handed her a wand. "Mahogany, 9 inches, with a phoenix feather. Just give it a swish," he said. Brooke swished it and nothing happened.

"Hmm….let you brother try it and I'll get another one," Mr. Ollivander said. James swished it and a thing of gold sparks came out.

"Wonderful, Mr. Potter! We have found your wand!" the old man cried, and he put it back in its box and sat it on his desk. He turned around and then gave Brooke another wand. She gave it a flick and nothing happened. They did that for at least 10 more wands.

"Holly, 10 inches, with a Unicorn Hair," Ollivander said. Brooke too the wand and felt it warm at her touch. She flicked it and gold sparks like her brother's wand came out.

"Oh wonderful, Miss Potter! Now, both wands together are 25 galleons," he said to their mother. Ginny have him the money and thanked him as they left the shop.

They got their robes, cauldrons, ingredients, and books. The second to last place was the Owl Store.

"Mum, why are we stopping here? I thought we got Hedwig's owl treats last week," James said. Ginny laughed.

"It was always a family tradition of the Weasley family that when a child of the family went to Hogwarts, came part of the Quidditch Team, Head Boy or a prefect, the child would get a gift. So, we're here to pick you out an owl," Ginny said.

"Really? Thanks Mum!" The twins said, hugging their mother. She hugged them back and said, "You're welcome." They headed into the store. After what seemed like forever, the twins came out carrying an owl. It was solid brown and it had blue eyes. They decided to name the owl Brandy, which Ginny had to clue on why. They headed down Diagon Alley to Fred and George's shop.

"OY! Fred, look who's here!" George said, giving Ginny a hug.

"Gin-Gin!" Fred said, also hugging his sister.

"Hi, Uncle Fred and Uncle George," James said, putting Brandy on the counter in the back room.

"Well, if it isn't the mini Marauders," Fred said, giving the younger twins a hug.

"We got our Hogwarts letters, Uncle George!" Brooke said.

Fred and George looked at each other with identical evil grins.

"Oh no," Ginny moaned.

"Come on Gin, just one prank?" Fred said.

"Yeah, please?" George said.

Ginny huffed. "Fine, but if I get an owl from Minerva saying they blew up anything, it's your head," she said. The Weasley twins grinned evilly and started talking about how to charm snowballs to bounce off the heads of the teachers during the winter time.

* * *

On September 1st, Ginny and the twins rushed to the train station. They arrived at King's Cross with 20 minutes to spare.

"Ginny!"

Ginny turned around to see her oldest brother, Bill, and his wife Fleur walking up to her. Behind them was their 13 year old daughter Rose.

"It's so good to see you," Bill said, hugging his sister.

"Bill, you saw me yesterday at Mum's," Ginny said, laughing.

"I can't believe these two are going to Hogwarts," Fleur said, shaking her head. Her English had improved so much since married to Bill.

"Mum, will be in the same house as Rose?" James said, hugging his uncle and aunt.

"Hopefully, all Potters and Weasleys have been sorted into Gryffindor," Ginny said.

The trains whistle blew and the children hurried up to the train. They waved towards their parents as the train left the station and out of site.

"Harry would be proud, Ginny," Bill said, putting an arm around his sister. Ginny leaned into him and smile.

"I know he is," She said, and they returned to the Burrow, Ginny hoping that Harry would keep them safe above.

* * *

_**IT'S OVER! Waaa! But hey, it was good while it lasted! There may be a sequel, I dunno yet, if I do, I may write on it while I am at the beach, which I am leaving for FRIDAY! Woo-Hoo!**_

_**I hope everybody like this story and keep your eyes out for a sequel!**_

_**Americanidolfreak**_


End file.
